Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms
|image=Neji.PNG |kanji=八卦六十四掌 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hakke Rokujūyon Shō |literal english=Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms |english tv=Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms |other names= |parent jutsu=Gentle Fist |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Byakugan, Hiden~Hyūga Clan, Taijutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Noa Hyūga, Sidra Hyūga, Urashima Ōtsutsuki, Ares Uzumaki, Tenzo Hatake (DP),Taijiyaman, Boruto Uzumaki (Neji), Noh Aburame, Hinata Hyuga (DP), Tsugu Shinkei, Mugen (Sparks), Yokai, Obito Hyūga, Moby, Nezia, Baru Hyuga, Ieyasu Hyuga, Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Hisashi Hyūga (LSSJ4), Izuki Hyūga, Natsumi Hyūga, Yurei Hyūga, Ryuga Hyuga, Taiyō Ōtsutsuki, Noriko Hyūga, Kenichi Kaneko, Tensho Kuikku, Kaoru Shin'ya, Hayate Hyūga, Shinra Uchiha, Kenpachi Hyūga, Ryuuro Hyuga, Touma Uchiha, Shiro Zetsu, Saito Otsutsuki, Raijin Hyuga, Teppei Hyūga, Riolu Masaaki, Raian Hyūga, Zenzō Hyūga, Kenpachi, Mōshū Hyūga, Jusuke Uchiha, Akemi Hyuga/Adulthood, Zeta Hyuga, Daichi Hyuga, Hitoha Kohinata, Kimiko Hyūga, Bhav Hyuga, King Hyūga, Amaterasu Hyūga, Kamui Shio, Izanagi Hyūga, Miku Hyūga, Naoto Hyuga, Hyōjun Hyūga, Ami Hyūga, Ken Hyuga, Haigo Hyūga, Kaihime Uzumaki, Tokuma Hyūga, Takeko Nakano, Mangetsu Hyūga, Kibōsui Hyūga, Kenji Kayuga, Gekihen, Benkei Hyūga, Yashi Hyūga, Yūshirō Uzumaki, Taro Hyūga, Gekkyūden Hyūga, Tsubasa Yuki, Shizukesa Hyuuga, Kiroshi, Izayoi Hyūga, Shojokyū Gesshoku, Aoi Hyūga, Taka Hyuuga, Kizoku Hyūga, Nana Hyūga, Kajō Uzumaki, Tensai Uzumaki, Kei Shimizu, Rokuro Hyūga, Shion Hyūga, Hitsugi Hyūga, Shiki Aburame, Tō Hyūga, Ryū Hyūga, Konoha Uzumaki, Hatsune Hyūga, Raido Hyūga, Tokumi Hyūga, Tokuji Hyūga, Kiiroi Hyūga, Kenzo Hyūga, Kōshū Hyūga, Takehiko, Iori Hyūga, Hamura Hyūga, Yukiteru Madoka, Shirubā Hyuga, Yūgao Hyūga, Randy Uzumaki, Hanani Hyūga, Katsumi Hyūga, Maroi Hyuga, Izumi Ōtsutsuki, Takahashi Hyūga, Sōrā, Katoku Hyūga, Jōju Hankai, Masayoshi/Abilities and Powers, Shikizaki Hyuga, Orkron Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Izumi Hyūga, Azumi Hyūga, Kai Hyūga, Hiruzen Hyūga,Kagani Hyuga, Tsuta, Hiroshi Hyūga, Kazuki Hyūga, Nobuyuki Hyūga, Naoki Hyuga, Indra Hyuga, Akatsuki Aimi, Hanabi Hyūga (SL), Haru Hyuga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Within the Hyūga clan. It is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. With the Byakugan's 360° field of vision, the user envisions an Eight Trigrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. By striking sixty-four of the tenketsu throughout the opponent's Chakra Pathway System, their chakra flow is stopped, making them unable to even stand. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, the user assumes a Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver the attack: * First, two consecutive strikes to make two. * Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. * Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. * Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. * Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two. * Sixth, another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes. Trivia * Though only taught to members of the main house, Neji, a branch house member was able to master this secret technique using only his own perception and talent. * Although the most popular reading of is "Jūkenpō", in the name of this technique according to furigana it is "Jūkenhō". References Jutsu classification::Taijutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Articles marked as clear Category:Byakugan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Taijutsu